A new Spark
by Q.C.O.W
Summary: Three teen girls are kidnapped by the Decepticons, Breakdown and Knock Out. One of them has her life forever changed but the other two have to cope with the fact that their friend will never be normal again. Notice: [Rated T for Cybertronian Gore, Violence and Mild Language. ]
1. Chapter 1: Kidnap

Chapter 1:** Kidnap**.

Katie as usual was cleaning out her swimming locker after a painful two hours of harsh swimming by her harsh coach. Couch Ruff had always been strict with her and she could never figure out why. "_Ow…..Damn it…"_ She rubbed her shoulder where her father had given her a deep cut with an old knife just a few nights back. She sighed and packed her water drenched bathing suit in a plastic knapsack and into her Pedobear Backpack. "_uuggh…."_ As exhausted as she was, she had promised to meet her best friends Jessica and Sam for lunch. So she trotted out the tiled girl's locker room and into the main hall. And as she did the ball had rung.

Walking to their normal table of every Wednesday, Katie saw her dear friends already there, they seemed to be talking and eating their normal snacks and lunches. "_Good their there already." _Katie rushed ahead even though her shoulder still stung whilst she walked tiredly. But before she got close her vision began to fade slowly, she felt blind even though she could see, she thought her mouth was paralyzed so she could not call for help. She fell back against a tree and blacked out. Her friends could not see her and they always ate at a picnic table behind the school, so no one else could possibly help her.

"_aauuhh…..ooww….What…."_ The young girl opened her purple eyes, swishing the blond hair out of her face. She looked around and appeared to be in a small but very tall room, with metallic walls that had strange lights upon them that glowed blue and purple with white in between, the lights went all the way across the room to a large odd looking door. "_What…..What is this place? …and where's my stuff."_ She looked around real quick but her backpack wasn't there. "_hhmm…"_ She attempted to stand up but only hit her head on something and fell right back down, rubbing her head. "_oww…..Too much pain for one day.."_ The young girl looked up to see something shorter than the ceiling of the room over her head. She thought it seemed to be a box of some sort but couldn't figure it out or not. She carefully crawled out of the box like object and stood up to look. _" Weird….How'd I end up here? Must have been—" _ She was cut off abruptly by a loud banging sound, it echoed and seemed to have come from behind the door. "Agghh!" She stood shivering for a moment and waited for the eco to die down. After the sound died down Katie looked around her surroundings again. She couldn't tell what was in the room besides the box she had woken up in. "_Can't see a way out…." _ She stopped mid speak to see something on the floor, she peered thru the darkness to see what it was but couldn't see properly. "Weird…" She silently walked over to the object and bended down. She saw it was a piece of note book paper with cursive writing written in the lines. Katie gently picked up the paper and read it out loud. " _' __**I am here….**__'_ " Katie began to shiver, out of pure instinct she put the note in her pocket and began getting colder. She heard a loud thump sound behind r and looked up behind her. A glowing blue triangular like shape was looking down at her as it seemed. She peered and she realized it was a screen of some sort. She looked down and saw the triangular screen thing had a body and shoulders with thin arms representing blades, a tall and thin slender body with pointed feet, it seemed to be about 40 feet tall. Just the sight of the creature horrified her and she began to back up. But suddenly she saw a flash and looked back up to see it had taken a picture of her or at least that's what she thought. But when she looked back up at the screen, the picture did not show her at all. Just the dark walls and flooring that glowed with the purple and blue lights. "_What is it…..?"_ Her question was directed at the tall figure. Several seconds went by when neither of the beings moved, Katie's heart beat began to drop slowly. " _Soundwave."_ Katie gasped when the other being spoke, in a electrical monotone voice. But when she blinked again she woke up from her dream, if it was a dream. "_uughh…What in the world…."_ Her vision began to come back. "_Katie?"_ She heard two voices and was relived. "You alright' there Kat?" Jessica had said, worried about her friend. "_Yes, you okay Katherine?_ " Sam next said. "_ooww….Yeah I…..guess I'm alright."_ She said as she stood up with the help of the tree. She sighed tired, knowing Jessica would notice. "Eh…..We should take you back home…..I think you blacked out cause' of this heat. Ain't even this hot at my ranch. Here…." Jessica took Katie's backpack off her back and slugged it over her own shoulder. Sam had been on the phone during this and had just dropped her call. "_Well…Looks like we're going to have to walk to my house…..for Katie, Jessica_." "_Why?"_ Sam turned around to look at them. "Because the road to her house is blocked by four car accidents, we'll have to go thru the park to my estate." Jessica sighed "_Alright fine…."_ So the three girls began the short trek to Sam's estate. Sam led the way while Jessica took the back so they both could watch over Katie. Katie was very tired from her weird dream while she was passed out, she felt as if her energy had been sucked right out of her.

Long after the girls had made their way deeper into the park as it had gotten dark only some strong street lamps gave them light. Soon they came upon an abandoned parking lot near the edge of the park. "_Well…..oh money-bags….I think were lost in the bad part of the park." _Sam mentioned._ "What?!" _Jessica snapped. "_How did we get lost ?!" "Would you relax Jessica!?, were near the parking lot so were fine." _A wave of silence came over the girls, as if all three sensed something was wrong. "_What was that ?..." _ Sam said looking around franticly. _"Oh….I'm afraid your far away from fine Organics~ "_ A European German accent had spoken from the darkness. Sam gasped grabbing her flashlight from her pocket and shined it around. The light went over a tree and something red flashed. _"Wait go back!"_ Jessica screamed a bit. Sam got the light back over the red thing and gasped at what she saw. A tall being about 30 feet tall standing on a thick tree branch, it was crimson in color and appeared to have armor laced around it's body, head lights were on It's chest, it had silver fingers that appeared to be claws and Katie was scared because it seemed to be looking at her with red eyes. Before Katie had a chance to get a full view of it, it seemed to launch itself off the huge tree branch into the sky. Few seconds past before they got another scare. Very bright headlights came from a direction about 80 feet away, and a loud roaring engine like sound could be heard. "_What the….."_ Katie said very confused still stunned by the red being. She saw the car like object begin to drive at them; she saw it was a blue and silver armored van. But she panicked. "_Run_!" Katie screamed and they dropped their stuff on the ground and began to run from the coming armored van but Katie had taken her bag when Jessica dropped it. Katie veered off in one direction while Jessica and Sam went off into another, her heart raced as she hid behind a tree for several seconds to breath. But she heard her friends scream, Katie looked out from the tree only to see the van get closer to them. "_Sam! Jessica! Run!"_

Katherine saw the van caught up to them, she watched in horror, the van seemed to change shape, collapsing into a mecha robot body. "I've got ya' now humans!" The robot grabbed her friends in it's large silver hands and stopped running as it seemed to be amused by Jessica and Sam's screaming and kicking. "No….no…." Katie help herself up by the tree she hid behind, her eyes closed, too tired to help her friends, if she even could. "_Well….Look's like I've won this game of cat and mouse~" _Katie's eyes flew open at the voice but before she could react, a strong, huge and firm grip like a hand had caught around her waist just below her breast. She squealed as she was grabbed and was brought face to face to the red being the girls had seen earlier. "_hehehe….." _Katherine felt like death was nearly upon her that second, though the creature, whatever it was, wasn't holding her tight enough to crush her body. "_Breakdown have you gotten the other two ?~"_ The red being looked at the other creature who was still holding Sam and Jessica. "**-So the blue thing is called 'Breakdown'-" ** Katie thought while watching Breakdown hold her friends. "-**Wonder what he is called….-" **Katie thought about the red being. "_Yeah Knock Out. I got the little runts." _ Breakdown replied. Katherine looked back at the red being. "-**And he is Knock Out….-" **"_Good. Now transform and let's bet back to the Ship. I don't want to get anymore mud on my tires then needed." _Knock Out ordered. Katie watched as Breakdown "Transformed" with the girls in his hands. She thought her friends had died, since their screams had subsided. But she panicked even worse when Knock Out began to transform. "_Aagghh! Wait! Stop!"_ She was thrown into a soft leather seat roughly. But before she could look around, some appendage came out of the dashboard and shocked her eyes with an electric pulse that went straight to her brain. "ouuahh….." She tried to resist it but she blacked out yet again in Knock Out's left passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected acquaintance

Author's note:

**Though this is told from Katie's perspective, it will go to other characters occasionally to add more of a creepy effect.**

Chapter 2: **Unexpected acquaintance. **

"_Uhh….Knock Out….Tell me again why Megatron wanted us to kidnap these three humans in particular?" _Katherine heard the voice of what seemed to be the blue being. Her whole body felt numb but she could feel that they were around and talking. _"I told you…..Megatron wants to see how far Starscream will actually go to protect these organics and—" Katherine began to lose consciousness again and there for could not hear the voices. She opened her eyes only to see the strange beings talking. _**"-Knock Out and….Breakdown…They took us….-" **Katie thought as she blacked out again, the thoughts of what had happened to Sam and Jessica lingered in her mind as she fell back to the darkness.

(Sam and Jessica's perspective.)

Sam woke up startled and began coughing harshly. "What in…" After her coughing fit, she had perked up and realized she wasn't touching the ground but was being suspended in the air. "_Eepp! What?!"_ She squealed, her legs were fine but she looked up to see her wrists were chained to the ceiling by some kind of weird cuffs. They weren't man made but that's not what she was worried about. She freaked out and turned her head to the left and saw Jessica was also in chains but instead in old looking man made chains. The type you would find in abandoned factories. "_Jessica! Wake up!"_ Her friend had not woken up yet. "_Jessica!" Jessica still did not wake up. "Uuhhg….what always wakes her up…..oh…..Jessica! There's a stampede a comin'!" _Jessica's eyes flew open at Sam's scream. "_What ?! Where?!" _Jessica yelled out of instinct. _"SSHHHHH! I only said that to wake you up! Now shush!" _ Jessica began to realize all that Sam did, feeling weightless and strung. _"Oh dere'…..Where in my; great great great grandfather's belt are we?!"_ Jessica asked a bit scared of shock. "_I don't know….but I know it's bad…." _ Jessica and Sam looked around the room. It's was a circular in shape but it was a rounded top in the ceiling and it had a short hall way leading towards a lark door that appeared to flip and collapse if it opened, much like the shape of a vase. The walls were hinged around with chains that led to the ceiling, some were very old appeared to be torn, stains of a dark blue substance were in various parts of the room. Some looked old and many were new as if something had died. "_Oh my god….we look like we're in asylum or a torcher chamber!" _ Sam began shivering badly, her heart pumping fast with fear. "Would ya' relax? We ain't gonna get out of here if ya' just keep actin' scared." Jessica points out that Sam is quite the scaredy cat. "_Yeah…you're right…..but how do we get out?..." "I ain't sure Sammy…..I just ain't sure…..But…..if we're killed by these things….then I want you to know you were a great friend…and Katie" "You too Jessica…..I hope Katie is okay…" _Jessica and Sam say their last good buys, feeling they both wouldn't make it out alive….

(Katie's perspective.)

Katie woke up yet again, but not startled. She opened her tired purple eyes and saw a metallic roof above her, but it was lit of soft light, so she could see every detail about it. _Ooww….ooowwww!"_ She jolted up to find she was on a soft object but forgetting that she quickly put her hand over her shoulder. But she didn't feel her skin; she felt a soft covering over her right shoulder. She looked and saw what appeared to be gauze bandaging over her shoulder. Covering the deep knife cut her father had given her. "_Someone….—"_ Katie began panting out of shock. _"—helped me?..."_ Katie saw she still had all her clothes on, but the right sleeve of her pink school uniform was pulled down, so she pulled it back up. Katherine then looked around and saw her backpack on a huge metal table next to the bed object she was on. So she carefully stood up and slowly walked off the huge bed and onto the metal table thing. Katie sat down on the table carefully so her shoulder wouldn't sting. "_Uughh….ow..oohh…"_ She reached for her backpack and dug into it franticly until she found her iPhone4. She instinctively called 911 but only received a weird static sound. She thought something was cutting it off. "_What is wrong this this thing…..It's brand new….It should work fine..." She said. _Katie stopped worrying about her cellphone for a moment for she had thought of something. The young girl quickly looked over the edge of the table, but she was spooked when she heard yelling and what sounded like gunshots going on outside the door but they quickly disappeared and went silent. Not paying attention, the huge door opened and a black and purple armored being came into the room, coughing and hacking up blue and black liquids from a filter on his face. But instead of screaming Katherine stayed perfectly still, frozen like ice. She watched as the being coughed and retched, the being had a visor like object at the top of its face, but it was very thin and v-shaped and it glowed ruby red but seemed to be dying out, she thought it had wings since it had the appearance of wings on its shoulders. To her surprise it collapsed onto the floor, black and blue liquids came from its body and its visor was nearly out. "_It's…..It's dying…."_ The girl was speechless. No matter what it was, Katherine had a good spirit and would always help the weak, even if it could kill her. Without even thinking, only driven by the pure instinct to help, she saw small stair set next to the bed like object she had woken up on. Going as quick as she could without any regard for her arm, she ran back onto the berth and jumped down to the steps with her backpack over her shoulder. Katie made her way to the floor and sprinted over to the armored creature. She was confused about what it was at first but quickly found it out. "_A robot…..a living robot….but how—" _ She was cut off when the dying robot attempted to lift itself up by its arms, but only wretched out a blue shining substance from the filter on Its face. "_You're still alive…" _The robot seemed to have heard her because it looked right at her. "_I thought Knock Out had—"_ The robot was cut off by its own hacking and fell back roughly It's head on the floor, dying once again. "_How do I help you…."_ To her surprise the robot did respond. "_Nothing can help me…..We die in battle….for our master…._" The robot responded. "-**So….these robots….even Breakdown and Knock Out. Have a master. Probably another robot, but bigger and much more powerful. He must be a scout or a warrior…-" **Katherine thought to herself. But again the robot spoke, though she didn't think it would. "_But human…..if you really want to help me…..grab the energon line at the side of the berth." _ The robot pointed with one of its claws to the bed like object. "-**'Berth'….So It's huge bed…. For robots? Miko would say that would be 'Weird'.-" **Katherine climbed back up the stairs carefully and on to the berth and looked around. She spotted what appeared to be cord connected to a machine and that seemed to be it. Or so she thought. Katie carefully walked closer to the cord, she touched it and unexpectedly it moved when she touched it. "_Huuh?..." _ Forgetting about it for now, though still a bit puzzled, Katherine managed to push it across the berth and onto the floor. She cringed when the cord fell to the floor and made a loud bang. But about a minute later a black clawed hand suddenly grasped the edge of the berth, Katie fell backwards out of fear though she didn't scream. Her heart racing again, still not used to being around huge robots. The hand lifted and the robot lifted itself off the floor, and held itself up with the berth. Katie saw the cord was attached to the back of its head, it glowed blue and seemed to be pumping some blue liquid into the robot's body. She quickly stood back up and looked up at the robot. The robot glanced at her, it seemed like it didn't want to look at her directly. But then it lowered its head to her level, it unexpectedly moved its head closer to her, making her eyes go wide. "_Why did you help me?" _Katie was surprised that the robot was even talking to her and recognized a Hard and Stiff New York like accent; she noticed that when the robot spoke its red visor glowed. "_Because you were hurt—" "My kind would have let you die. In agonizing pain…bleeding you out to make sure you hurt while you die. I do not deserves your sympathy—" "Well I think you did." _ She interrupted the robot. Knowing she risked her life by being disrespectful, but she proved a point. _"Knock Out had a plan for you….But it seems that plan has failed." _ He gestured to electronic tools and parts on the table next to the berth. She looked at the tools and shivered scared, feeling sick inside. "_You humans have names." _ She looked back at the robot. "_My name is Katherine. Do you have a name?" _ The robot moved his head back a bit, as if he was offended by the question. "_My alias is 'Raven'…."_


	3. Chapter 3: More than just a battle

Author's note: **Please listen to me when I say this. My grammar and word usage may be great but my punctuation is not the best. Oh and for those of you that know Transformer terms. In this, only what she knows is what will be told. **

Chapter 3: **More than just a battle.**

"'_Raven'? I didn't think robots were named after birds."_

"_We're not….I chose that name for myself….." _

Raven replied to Katherine puzzling question, though the name still confused her. Katie watched as Raven appeared to sigh. "_You alright? Or better?..."_

Raven drew his attention back to her. _"I will be…..hopefully…" _And without another word the injured warrior left the room, not even saying goodbye to the human he had met. Katherine sighed as she slowly made her way back to the floor. She looked up to see the door was still open. Katie dashed out the door not even bothering to look at what might have happed or what could have happed. She peered around the door rim.

"_Sam and Jessica are here…but where. I'll never find them…" _Katie slunk down against the cold metal wall to the same cold floor, holding her knees to her face and shivered. Not only was she sad, but also very, very cold. After some time and some crying and sniffles, she dug her hands into her pockets to try and relax. But she felt something shockingly familiar in one of her pockets.

The piece of paper, it was real. She pulled it out and saw that same paper but it had different writing. It read. **"The fast one is coming…." **Katherine thought she was in a nightmare for which she would never wake up, though she remembered in Nightmares, you can't get hurt nor can you die. She thought this as she looked around the hallway she was in.

Before long Katherine heard shill screams and orders being given by male voices, this made her muscles stiffen and numb up at the thought of being captured. "_It's Starscre—!" _ The voice was cut off by what sounded like a laser shot and an evil chuckle vibrated thru the halls afterwards. Katie jolted when she began to hear banging footsteps coming to the hall she was in. She screamed when a white and silver race car suddenly raced thru the hallway, she held her hand over her chest and panted, not expecting that car to be there. "Woo hooo! Come get me Cons!" She was even more horrified when a robot running backward also came into the hall. He was young it seemed, almost immature like. He had a bit of a country boy accent, but more modern, joyful she thought. He had mostly white and silver armor, but with some blue, red and orange here and there and a racecar paint design. A bulky body but still agile obviously. He had a thick crest at the top of his head that seemed to be part of his head, and his eyes were blue, but a friendly blue.

Getting distracted and standing up but pressing herself against the wall, she watched as the young robot shot blue plasma like shots out of his arm guns. He slowed down after taking one last shot. "I got him! There all scrap!" He said looking over his shoulder, though he did not see her, Katherine thought he must have been too proud of something to even notice she was just standing there. "_Great! Now find the kid and let's get out of here." _

Katherine heard another voice it sounded like a ruff southern vocal but with a hint of Russian a accent. Risking it, Katie fled from the hall way and down the one that the young robot had come from. He must have spotted her because he yelled out to her once she left the hall. "_Hey! Wait!" _She suddenly ran into something hard and squealed, falling to the floor in pain. When she looked up, her vision was blurred but she could make out something.

A tall and silver robot, with thin pencil legs, and heeled feet, he had a broad chest and fairly big wings placed right behind his shoulders. A pointed chin that seemed to have a gray ending, the robot had a thin red crest at the top of his head between what she thought were eye brows and underneath, two of the scariest red eyes she had ever seen. "-**Who is that? He kinda looks like Knock Out and Raven…-"** She thought drowsily. Before anything else happed purple gunshots started hitting the thin robot pushing him back, he eventually fled and was pursued by a group of slightly smaller robots, Katie thought they looked just like Raven but they had tires on their shoulders instead of wings.

"_Hey! There you are you fragging organic!" _ She recognized the voice of Knock Out and quickly stood up to look. She saw him and got a better view of him than before; a red mecha robot, strong but fast, he was mad it seemed, angry that she had escaped the room Raven had found her in. He had curves going around his head that ended in sharp points. But his hands were saws. "_Come here now, human!"_ She was scared, her heart beat going strong and fast. Katie began backing up but that only caused Knock Out to begin running after her, taking that as a hint she fled down the hall that the other robots chased the skinny robot down. She panted, getting too tired to run. But she spotted a safe spot, she ducked into a square hole in the hall in the wall, too small for Knock Out to get thru, and just when she was far enough, Knock Out's razor entered the hole trying to gauge at her, but only scrapped at the walls of the hole, damaging the razor edges. Katie squealed at the sight of being torn apart but she saw it couldn't come any closer, she continued running thru the small hole in the wall to the other side.

Katherine poked her head out of the hole to look down both halls that she could see. She left the odd hole in the wall and stood in the middle of the hallway. It looked the same as the other hall she had come from. "-**This place….It's huge…."- ** She thought whilst she turned her head to the right, thinking she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "_What the hell was that?" _ An eerie silence rose from the walls, Katherine felt mortified and haunted. "_I gotta get out of here. But how?" _She shivers violently. "_This place….It's very cold…We must be in a cold part of Jasper or something, But it's the middle of spring." _The young girl continued to shiver; she didn't yet know, the worst was to come for her that day in that hour….The surroundings of the halls did not help ease her mind.

Katie heard a growl that nearly gave her a heart attack."_ You're not getting away this time!" _She turned around only to see Knock Out again, she had just barely heard his yelling over the whirling of his saws, and clearly his intention was to gut her. Fearing the worst was to come, Katherine sprinted down the hall as fast as she could despite being low on energy and hope. She heard Knock Out behind her, though he was far for such a swift robot. But eventually Knock Out did catch up to her, but when they came to a four-way hallway, right as she passed it, she heard Knock Out scream in agony and banging and scraping of metal against metal. But then another scream. Though she risked it, the young girl went to look back to see what happed.

What she saw, she would never forget for the rest of her life. Shining blue stains of some substance stain ed the walls near the robots. But this it what shocked her the most, Knock Out was on the ground trying to lift himself up with one arm and his other elbow but kept failing due to being pressed down forcefully. "_Stay down…..under my pede Knock Out."_ Katie looked up at the dark figure that was keeping Knock Out down with his "pede"; she was surprised but relived at who it was. Raven. The injured warrior she had saved from dying. She looked back at Knock Out who was currently glaring at Raven. His right eye it was just destroyed and so was part of the socket it was in, part of the internal electronics could be seen inside his head. Wires leaking blue and black fluids, his lip plates were scarred and cut. One of his headlights was shattered like it had never been there. Only shards remained in the space where it once was. He has several black scratches on his face and upper chest. She was surprised how such a short scuffle could do very dramatizing damage to Knock Out. "uurggh…. You Night-Stalker Jetticons! Always causing trouble!" Knock Out's chest heaved like he was trying to catch his breath and he spat blue liquid out of his mouth and onto the floor, she then saw some of the cables on his neck were torn, like they had been slashed at. But then she saw something she had hoped didn't happen. The same blue substance that leaked from Knock Out, began dripping from Raven's faceplate.

"_Raven?..." _ Katie said in a quiet voice, too scared to speak to him directly. They must have heard her because Knock Out seemed to direct his attention to the smaller being. He looked at her; but then growled and gave her a death glare his fang like teeth showing, she saw that Knock Out was clear in killing her. Raven turned his head to glance at Katie but only received a gasp. His thin v-shaped visor was cracked on one side, but the crack also went across part of his face and the blue substance leaked from it, squirting out ever so often like it was connected to a heartbeat and some of Raven's armor was broken and slashed at, like it a deranged attacker had tried to kill the warrior, but failed. Raven clearly heard Knock Out's growls because he swiftly kicked Knock Out in the chest. Knock Out cringed, coughed up the blue substance and closed his left eye, a dying sigh seemed to escape from him. But Katherine felt he would still be alive and was not yet thru.

Raven took his attention away from Knock Out and looked at Katherine, she thought he seemed worried or scared. "_Come we must get you out of here." _ And with that Raven left Knock Out and carefully picked Katie off the floor putting her into his right hand and began walking away briskly. Katherine looked over one of his claws as he walked away and watched Knock Out. She shrunk back down into Raven's hand when she saw Knock Out's left eye opened. He wasn't finished. No…..Not yet….


	4. Chapter 4: Unfathomable power

Author's note: **Thank you, everyone for your support and reviews. This story still has a long way to go. And sorry chapter 4 is late. With New years and everything it's been a pretty crazy last couple days.**

Chapter 4: **Unfathomable power.**

After a short time of walking at a fast pace, Raven began to tire. Though Katie thought he was such a strong and brave warrior. Raven began panting and he gently put Katherine to the floor and tried to catch his breath. "-**Robots have lungs?-" **She thought while watching him. "-**Who coulda known…." **Katie sighed exhausted and in pain. She didn't know what to do, her friends are missing, and her only robot friend is severely damaged.

Out of nowhere Katie began to here light pede steps, she peered down the dark hall while hiding behind Raven's leg as he continued to cough and heave up blue fluids. What came out nearly gave her a heart attack. A Tall, Slender figured robot walked out of the shadowed halls, its visor glowed blue and its head was bit settled into its upper torso then she had thought. Katie began backing up, her heart rate pulsing, her eyes wide and scared "_No….It couldn't be….You can't be real!..."_ The thing looked at her, she saw her reflection in its visor screen and it shined with darkness & fear. The young girl was very very scared….

Without warning a dark gray cord like thing seemed to come from the creature's back, it had a four pronged ending with wiring coming out of the tip, dark blue glowing rings ran all the way down it. And it shot straight for Katie, the wires flicking in and out of it; the cord reminded Katie of a tentacle. Suddenly she saw raven swing his arm and cut the end of the tentacle right off but to her it seemed to be in slow motion because she saw every detail. "Katie! Run!" She heard Raven yell an order thought it seemed normal to her, before running she heard the creature to seem to screech in pain as his tentacle was cut off and started bleeding the blue substance, It's body glowed red instead of blue in anger she thought. She watched as it caught Raven by his throat and began choking him. "_Master! Aagghhh. Please wait!"_ She saw Raven was desperate for the other creature to release its grip. But it didn't, it simply threw Raven to the wall hard. "_Raven!"_ She screamed as he hit the wall and fell to the ground, he was groaning in pain but worrying about Raven was a big mistake for those few seconds because the other creature of which she figured was also a robot started walking towards her.

"_Uh oh…Time to scram."_ Katie said loud enough for Raven to hear, Katie fled back down the hall they had come from, practically forgetting the incident with Knock Out. Knowing the robot was right behind her, once getting to where Knock Out was laying down and surprised to see he wasn't there. "_Where'd he go?_" Katie suddenly felt scared again. She turned around but saw nothing, she looked up a bit and saw the slender robot clinging to the wall with its claws, its legs were spread open and you could clearly see its bulked chest. "_Agghh!"_ She screamed again and continued running down the hall, she ducked back into the square hole she found earlier. She stopped to take a rest and catch her breath. "_Damn….That robot is like Slender-Man. And I really hate Slender-Man." "_**-But that slender robot must be Raven's master….yet he protected me….What is going on?...-" **She thought silently.

Katie suddenly heard a sound, it sounded like a dying computer shrieking in pain and then something massive hit the wall she was hiding it. Then she saw it, the triangular faced robot put its visor up to the hole she was hiding in. "_Stay away from me!"_ Katherine screeched, the young girl then ran out the other side and back into the hall way, knowing the slender robot would find her again.

Katie eventually found herself to a dark hallway, she tried to look around but the hallway was completely dark. "_Oh lord….I don't even think my cat could find her way in this place." _ Katie looked around thru the dark halls but again saw nothing when normal she had very good vision. She decided to take a slow walk thru the longer hallway then to her maybe all these robots would calm down and forget about her.

But unfortunately that didn't happen. Katie saw two lights ahead of her, they were very bright like a cars. "-**Oh no! Are those two gonna try making me into road kill now?!-" **Katie breathed heavily as the care lights seem to get brighter with each passing second. What came from the light was the roaring of a high horse power engine and she immediately recognized it as Knock Out. "-**Oh my god…..I am gonna die….-" ** She feared that Knock Out would run her over and kill her, showing the human girl no mercy by doing so.

Well, she braced for it. Katie sprinted down the way she came in the long dark hallway. Just when she thought she was home free a door suddenly closed right in front of her. She halted to a stop just into time before hitting it. Her bright purple eyes were wide with fear. "-**Knock Out closed it! He planned this! I guess this is my last hour….-" **Soon she heard the roaring of Knock Out's engine and he eventually came into view, Katie glared down the hall at the red car. "_Those pretty purple eyes of yours sure do stand out in this warship little femme~_" She thought for a slow moment, her attention still on him but her mind was to herself. "**-War 'ship'?-" ** She quickly scanned the walls of the hall, careful not to let Knock Out see. "-**Were on a boat? What would robots be doing on a boat?" **Katie often let her thoughts distract her and thus by doing so she became unaware of what was happening. And before she knew it, she saw the headlights come closer and the blood drenching roar of Knock Out's engine could be heard louder and Katherine's heart slowly began to stop.

Katie snapped back into the real world, she saw Knock Out drive at her with such speed and power that it literally could have killed her just by watching. The young girl screamed crouching down against the door and keeping her eyes, she instinctively held out her right hand, the arm that was hurt to face Knock Out and whimpered in fear & pain, as would all victims of a possibly car crash. She suddenly heard the same computerized shriek again, it sounded just like the shriek that came from the slender robot. But to her, it seemed sad and alone….

She held her breath and pinned herself to the door, preparing for death. Just when Knock Out was about two feet away from her, she felt something happen to her right hand, she opened one of her eyes to look and saw, her hand seemed to change, it was robotic almost alien like. Katie felt her heart nearly give out when she saw what had happened. A sudden blue wave of energy came from her hand, it warped and veered, sending wave after wave of blue energy at the oncoming Knock Out, she saw all of it.

Knock Out screamed as the waves hit his car mode and to her surprise he was lifted off the ground and began flipping and twisting in the air, hitting the wall hard with every horrible flip and turn flying back down the hall like he was being tossed by another robot. Her transformed midflight and then hit the other end of the hall, the waves stopped coming from her hand and she saw her hand go back to normal. Her heart rate slowly but surly stopping….

Once again she saw Knock Out on the ground, his head and neck against the wall, several of what appeared to be cables on his neck were broken, snapped off even, a couple were still torn from his earlier skirmish with Raven but his wounds were bleeding yet again. His chest was pounded in, battered and beated. The doors on his arms were shattered and cracked. Severe dent and scratches were on various part of the robot's body and his face was beaten to hell. His other optic was still intact but damaged. But the right one was still destroyed how Raven had left it.

"_Go to pit... you filthy organic…"_ Katie saw Knock Out hold his right arm to her and a laser weapon of some sort was on his arm door. It glowed pink like it was charging up a blast. She saw Knock Out attempt to move his broken neck and to her great surprise, Knock Out managed to stand up despite his external damage and she could see the rage in his optics, pure blinded fury, only intent on killing. He took one pede step closer to her. But then the pink light of the charging ray gun gave out and Knock Out collapsed on his chest back to the floor with a large bang. A strange sort of sound came from Knock Out, like a dying electronic, the sound vibrated for several short seconds before disappearing. She saw from how his head was turned that his one good optic had died out and gone black.

"_What's happening to me…."_ Katie never liked killing, not in video games. Not in real life. Thus the reason why Raven was still alive. Not even when playing any of the Halo games did she particularly enjoy it. She held her hands to her face, trying to calm down and not cry.

"_That was totally awesome!"_ Katie whipped her head around towards the door but it was open and stood standing there, was the young cheerful robot she had seen earlier. His friendly blue optics we're glued to the sight of Knock Out's body. He seemed to be smiling she thought. The robot then drew his attention to Katie, his optics filled with worry and he frowned a bit. "_Are you alright Katie?"_ It scared her that the robot knew her name but she was to scared and cold to care. "_No…..I'm hurt…..and afraid…."_ Katie whimpered but the nice robot picked her up in his hand gently. He then put his finger up to his head and appeared to press a button or something. "_Wheeljack. It's Smokescreen. I've got her….And I have one pit of a story to tell…." _Before Katie knew it. She fell asleep in the robot's hand. Not knowing who exactly was holding her, though she knew his name. "-**Smokescreen….He's a nice guy….-" ** And with that, Katherine fell asleep…..


	5. Chapter 5: Grasping knowledge

Chapter 5: **Learn something new.**

Katie began to wake up slowly, her body felt heavy and dirty like she just come from a fight. Though in those seconds of thinking, she remembered that she had come from a fight. **"-Knock Out.-" **After remembering what had happed, the fight with Knock Out and his dying words. Katherine began to cough and heave, making it harder for her to breath. The girl then felt something rub against her back gently. "mmmmm…." It felt good, calming at whatever it was. Katie sighs as she remembered the nice robot that had found her. Though she couldn't recall his name at that point. Her breathing grew heavier.

And soon she began to grow conscious, more aware of her surroundings. _"…..Then I saw Soundwave chase her around the ship. She was very good at avoiding him but he seemed calm. Like he wasn't trying to kill her." "Yeah well. Soundwave always seems calm. Turn your back and your scrap before ya' know it. He's not one to be messed with; Me and Jackhammer know exactly what he and his little pet are capable of dishing out…._ " Katie recognized the voices of the robots she had seen the day before. She still felt scared but she was relived just to be away from Knock Out. **"-Smokescreen and…..What was the other ones name?-" **"_Yeah. That is true. But after she got away, I lost track of her and Soundwave, so I rounded a corner and took out some other cons that were trying to block me. But I busted them up and then I saw something I couldn't believe…." "Oh yeah? And what was that?" "This human had SCRAPED Knock Out!" "Wait….No….This Human scraped the Decepticon's medic? That's impossible….. How'd she do it?" _

Katie could hear their conversation, though she didn't understand some of what they were saying. "-**Decepticons? Who are they?...-" **_"Umm….Well. It's hard to explain. I opened a door in that hall and saw her there, she looked like she had pinned herself against it. But Knock Out was in his alt mode and was driving down the hall, looked like a risky move to me. But she raised her hand, and I swear to Primus I thought her hand transformed! And then I saw blue waves of energy escape from her hand. They hit Knock Out and he went flying down the hall! Hitting the wall with every flip and turn, But he transformed while he was still in the air, and BAM! He hit the wall with such great force it nearly knocked me off my own pedes." " Wow….I'd never thought something like that could even be possible with a human. Cons must have done something to her while they had all three of them captive." _

Katie jolted away. Her heart beat finally returning to its normal pace. "-**All three of them ….? Did…. Did these robots save Jessica and Sam too? Is that why they were on the ship?-" **Katherine had so many questions to ask, but was not strong enough to get the words out. She looked up seeing Smokescreen and then next to him was the other robot. "-**Wheel….-" ** The memory of what happed after the fight with Knock Out came to her mind. Smokescreen, holding her and what she thought he was talking to himself. "-**Wheeljack. That's him…-" **Katie sighed and relaxed herself, she closed her eyes again and settled back into Smokescreen's hand. _"I don't know what. But they did do something…." _Katie thought she heard Smokescreen sigh, but shrugged it off to rest.

"That's an interesting story you get to tell Prime when we get back to base-" Katie began to hear strange beeping sounds come from somewhere. She opened her purple eyes again and looked around, she saw that her, Wheeljack and Smokescreen were in a small hover ship. At least that was what she thought. She looked up and saw a window but also the sky. "-**So we're in a ship? But a lot smaller than the other one I was on…-" **_"Ahhh scrap…..Something's wrong with the Jackhammer's internal engines. Looks like you'll have to tell Prime about the fight later."_ Katie suddenly felt like they were descending, she freaked out and began shivering and her bones felt cold & frozen. One of her fears we're heights. _"What's happening?!" _She squealed causing Smokescreen to look down at her in his hand. "Well…Seems someone is finally awake." She heard Wheeljack chuckle a bit after he said that. "And to answer your question, I need to check my ship, something is wrong with her…" She saw Wheeljack press a couple buttons on the ships dashboard. _"hhmm…."_

Not Long after they had landed to the ground and Smokescreen walked outside whit Katie following behind. _"So you guys are called 'Auobots' ?"_ She asked looking up at Smokescreen after they had walked some ways away from the Jackhammer. _"Yep. Kicking con tail pipe and protecting you humans."_

"_And that other robots who captured me, are called 'Decepticons' and their evil? Right?"_

"_That would be correct." _

Katie saw Smokescreen's happy smile as he looked down at her. _"But….They all weren't evil….."_

"_What do you mean, Katie?"_ Smokescreen asked, seemingly confused.

"_There was this one Jet robot who was nice to me…..he protected me from Knock Out-" _

"_A Con protecting a human?!"_ She heard Wheeljack yell then heard a loud bang as he slammed the engine covering back over the Jackhammer. _"Never in my wreaking days did I hear of a Con protecting anything but their own afts_." Katie saw Wheeljack spit on the ground a blue substance, like the kind she had seen Raven and Knock Out bleed just hours before. _"-None the less a human. It's fragged off enough they did something to your arm, now you mention one was protecting you? You best be careful little miss…."_

Katie felt awkward about the situation between the two Autobot warriors she had just met. She looked up at Smokescreen and she thought he could tell how she felt. _"So….um um…. Wheeljack, how's your ship coming along_?" Katie heard Wheeljack grunt; she couldn't tell if it was in agitation or annoyance. **"-uugghh….These robots…-" **_"My ship is in need of a big repair job…..We'll have to ground bridge it to Omega Outpost One for repairs."_

"_How do you expect us to pull it thru a ground bridge?"_

"_Ugghh….Not you and me Sport. Me, Bulk and Prime."_

Katie coughed a bit but was actually trying to suppress a giggle but was only non-successful. She stopped when she saw Wheeljack look at her strangely. Though Smokescreen did chuckle, so she heard.

Some hours later Katie was sitting with Smokescreen behind the Jackhammer to avoid the desolate heat, whilst Wheeljack was still just trying to fix it himself before Optimus and Bulkhead arrived. Or so she had been told. _"So you guys are. Smokescreen." _Smokescreen nodded & smiled at her. _"Wheeljack."_ Wheeljack looked over the ship, down at Katie & winked. She chuckled a bit as Wheeljack went back to working. _"Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. Huuh…..I didn't think there were that many nice robots…."_

"_Oh but there are many of us. Including Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and of course the big guy 'Primus' ." _

"_Yeah….Your god. Kind of like my 'God'."_ Katie never really liked talking about religion that much, so she did her best to avoid it even with a giant alien robot.

She closed her eyes for a minute but was surprised to be picked up by Smokescreen. She opened her eyes to look around and she saw a green & blue whirling portal of some kind. "-**That must be a 'Ground Bridge'. " **But she saw two huge robots come out of it. A blue, red and silver robot, he was very tall, much taller than Smokescreen or Wheeljack. His head and face were blue with the bluest, kindest and wisest looking optics, those of a leader. Most of his chest was red and bulky, like he was very muscular. He had several tires placed around his legs. "-**That must be Optimus Prime…The great leader of the autobots. I can see why now…-" **So she thought. She saw optimus go over to Wheeljack and began to speak with him but Katie got distracted when she saw another robot. Bulkhead is who she thought it was. He was a very big robot, like a boulder, Katie though he looked very tough and brutal. He was green with some black and silver between his armor and when she looked at his face she saw the biggest overbite she had ever seen. He had a fairly large head as well and again big & bright blue optics.

Katie saw Bulkhead went over to Optimus and Wheeljack and she was confused when she saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack appear to fist bump each other. "-**Wow. These guys are nothing like the Decepticons….or even the robots in other Si-Fi shows I've watched….-" **After they had talked for some time Katie saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack get behind the small ship and begin pushing it toward the portal along with Optimus pulling it into the portal as well. _"hhmm…"_ Katherine watched in awe at the great power of the newly met robots as they pushed the ship thru the portal. Smokescreen followed behind slowly with Katie now on his right shoulder.

She wanted to learn more about them and of course more about Knock Out and the other Decepticons, since Smokescreen wanted Optimus to explain to her more about it because according to him, he doesn't know the entire story about why the Decepticons are on earth.

As Smokescreen entered the portal with Katie on his shoulder, she suddenly felt a sense of unease. She turned her head to look around as they went thru. She heard the sounds of power and electricity colliding that formed the space bridge. It made her feel strange but didn't distract her. Because in the distance she saw something black but it wasn't only black. It was evil incarnate. A plane or flying base of some kind but huge and made of metal, it was spiked and very long with a huge hull. "-**The Warship…..-" **Smokescreen went thru the portal and the sight of the Warship was no more….**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet encounter

Chapter 6: **Sweet encounter.**

Katherine felt weightless, in a state of bliss. Like nothing was wrong, everything was the same and nothing had changed and she was still a normal teen. But her mind knew that was of course…..Wrong.

Katie's eyes jolted open only seeing white, she was scared, paralyzed and felt dead all at once. But her vision soon cleared and what she saw scared her half to death. The room, but not just any room, the small metallic and eerie room she had woken up in a dream that day Knock Out and Breakdown had kidnapped her and her friends. "_Oh no….Not this place again" _ Katie froze when she heard her own voice seem to echo but in an electronic fashion. "_What the…."_ Katherine shook her head thinking.

She dug her hands into her pockets but realized she her pockets weren't there. Katie became more conscious of her own physical being; she looked at herself and saw she was in a very beautiful black dress. It was black and silver with streaks of dark purple and deep blue going around it. "What in hell? " Katie glared around the place just to check and make sure no one was around to see her in the embarrassing gown. "_How did?-"_ She looked at the shoulder coverings of the dress. _"Who put me in this?!" _

"_Me-….."_

Katherine froze, her eyes wide open, her muscles suddenly felt stiff and her bones felt solid and cold. She looked back at the door, she nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. Katie saw the visor faced, tall and slender robot. She got very scared so much that she began to cry a bit, and streaming tear drops of fear were clearly visible as they rolled down their face. "_You again!..."_ She went quite again as the slender robot looked down at her. This scared her even further. "_Leave me alone!"_ She felt again that this robot would kill her and she looked down to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with the robot

A voice echoed in her head. The voice of Smokescreen. _**"-but he seemed calm. Like he wasn't trying to kill her-" **_Katherine looked back up at the robot, tears still streaming down her face. "_Who…..who are you?_..." She said halfheartedly. Her voice beginning to give out, she felt alone and scared.

"_Soundwave."_ Waves of what she guessed were signals or sounds going across the robot's visor, like a EKG monitor at a hospital. Katie didn't want to but she responded back to the robot, only expecting death. "_You speak English?"_ She saw the robot nod it head. _"Yes."_

Katie got nervous and quickly looked around and spoke again. "Where am I? Back on the Nemesis?" The robot tilted its head to the right a bit as if it was confused by the question. Katie stopped crying though still scared but she giggled a bit. The robot's head tilt reminded her of a dog's. _"That's….Cute."_

To her surprise it kneeled down to her on its right pede, bringing its visor face close to her's. She heard it play a giggle. And it surprised her because it was the same giggle she had just let out. "_You recorded my giggling? Do it again-" _She closed her mouth, not knowing if telling the robot to do something would infuriate it or not. But again the robot played her laughter. But it spoke again after playing her laugh. _"You do not recognize me."_ She heard, practically saw it speak in its monotone computerized voice. _"You shall remember…."_ She watched as Soundwave brought his long, thin digited servo around to her and held up what appeared to be a necklace that ended in a gold heart locket.

Katie watched as Soundwave put that locket over her head and around her neck then using one of his digits to flick away hair from her face. _"Huh? What?"_ Katie was surprised and confused but she held the heart locket in her hand. It looked electronic, because it didn't have a hinge. _"It's…It's electronic I think."_ She looked back up at the robot only to see it war the same thing around its head, but bigger, perfectly sized for giant robots. Katie saw again another flash come from Soundwave's visor. She glanced up to look at him but he was gone….

What seemed like hours had passed by before Katherine woke up from that sweet dream with Soundwave. Though to her it felt all too real. Katie woke up coughing and heaving up dry air from her lungs. At least that's what it felt like to her. She tried to put her hand over her mouth to cover her cough but felt something else. It felt like plastic, hard plastic and she could feel the sensation of pure oxygen going thru her lungs and back. She opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital room, white and plain to keep patients calm. But she couldn't understand why.

"_Hey! You're awake!"_ Katie recognized the voice of one of her best friends and she turned her head to see Miko smiling at her. _"Miko?"_ Katie asked as she took of the oxygen mask. _"What? What happened ?"_

"You don't remember? After Ratchet scanned you at the base, we found out you had internal bleeding in your lungs and you passed out after the scan. So we rushed you to the hospital where Jack's mom works. You've been out cold for 16 hours, everyone is worried, especially Smokescreen."

"_Smokescreen?"_ Katie remembered the nice robot who rescued her from the Warship and took her to meet the Autobots. But she didn't remember exactly what happened. "_I don't remember much of what happened…."_ She replied sadly. _"Huh- Well I guess when you get checked out of the hospital in a few days, me and the other bots will help you remember." _Miko replied. Trying to make her feel better it seemed.

"_Yeah…..uh…Hey! Where are Sam and Jessica?! Knock Out and Breakdown captured them too!"_ She said out loud, suddenly frantic about her other friends. _"Hey-Relax Kat. Their back at home safe and sound. Knock Out only did something to you…."_

"_Phew….Good…."_ Katie laid back down in the hospital bed trying to relax. Miko smiled and went back to drawing in a sketch book. Katie thought she was drawing the Autobots, so she thought. Katie went back to thinking about the sweet dream about Soundwave. She wanted to know more about the slender decepticon.

-Soundwave's point of view-

Soundwave's systems beeped online as he awoke from stasis. His visor pinged online and he saw upon the silent, dead and metallic walls of his master's command central warship. The powerful mech glanced around his surroundings, and quickly scanned the walls of his chambers to be sure nothing or no one was there. But something was amiss and his scanners knew it and stayed active. He got up from his soft but plain berth and again scanned around just to make sure, but still felt something was off.

His systems were tired and out of energon because of a restless night's stasis. The human he had seen in the warship the day before was now in his dreams. _"Illogical."_ The mech said out loud, though to no one. He put his left servo over his spark chamber to feel his spark beat. But also felt something else. He grasped it and figure out it was the same kind of heart shaped locket he had been wearing in his dream. _"Invalid. Existent."_ Like his partner Shockwave, Soundwave only had two masters. Megatron and Logic. And Emotions of any sort were out of the question. Soundwave took the locket off his helm and neck and placed it down on a shelf of his. Out of his sight but not out of mind. Completely the opposite of what he intended. For some of his mind was still laced to that locket and the young human female.

Soundwave turned to leave and took several pede steps towards the door of his chambers. But not before hearing and feeling the sounds of chains. He turned back around and saw the locket. Floating. Floating in the air like it was hanging from something. Soundwave made no attempt to go near it. Fore he was not afraid only confused.


	7. Chapter 7: Help is needed once again

Chapter 7: **Help is needed once more.**

Soundwave knew only one thing could be holding the small locket like that. Only one _Person_. The ghostly mech who he had been trying to forget for the past several tens's of thousands of years. _Strikewave._ Soundwave's fallen kindred.

Soundwave had been trying to erase the memory of the dead mech from his processor but it only brought him pain in every chance he took. So he had stopped trying and just let the ghostly mech wander in his thoughts, haunting his living mind to no end. Soundwave remembered exactly how, where and when Strikewave had perished but he didn't want to recoup those memories for right now, he only wanted to get on with his life….

Soundwave watched as Strikewave took his physical form, a Wave just like him, bigger, stronger and faster than Soundwave. His helm retained six helm crest spikes compared to Soundwave's four. His shoulders were longer and reached almost to his helm, and like Soundwave, Strikewave had a cybertronian bird latched to his chest plate. Same species as Laserbeak. However both mechs glowed a different hue of a bright blue color if they were at a normal state of mind, but Strikewave intentionally made White his primary glow color when he was still living.

Coming back from his memories Soundwave once again laid optics upon the older but dead mech that stood in front of him. Strikewave's white mechly body started to form with the same bright light that Soundwave saw die so long ago. He observed as the small golden locket now hung from Strikewave's first gray digit on his old dark white servo.

"_I thought you would have met your final demise by now…. distantly deceased from the living…." _Soundwave rarely ever spoke to the dead Spartan, sometimes never even thinking it was worth it, for Strikewave never replied. And Soundwave expected nothing more in this visit.

Soundwave turned away from the spirit of his kindred and led himself back to his quarter's room door to leave with no hope of the spirit talking to him. Once again Soundwave attempted to punch the codes to the panel, but yet again stopped his movements when he was physical disturbed. He felt something strong and cord like wrap around his right wing blade servo and figured out what it was, for it was just like his own. Soundwave turned his helm to see a white Wave tentacle wrapped firmly around his servo.

"_You were always the unapproached one weren't you? The small little mech ignored by everyone. But that only made you stronger and stronger till you got what you wanted that unfortunately Cybertron couldn't give you…." _ A mature but ghostly voice spoke thru the air, it broke the silence emitting off the walls.

Soundwave felt every one of his tiny circuits freeze that flowed with energon, his deep blue optics wide with shock, his metal body felt like stone on the inside for he knew not how to react to the voice behind him. When Soundwave was ever surprised it shook him hard. Soundwave felt an unknown burden lift off his shoulders and when he felt it, his mind came back to the boring and dark walls of the warship. So he turned his body back around to view the dead mech.

As he saw, Soundwave witnessed as Strikewave released a hologram from his visor, one that surprised Soundwave very much. One of the blonde female human teenager that Soundwave keeps seeing in his dreams, the one who he shared the golden locket with. That cute and adorable human with a pure face, one of an angelic femme. "Remember…" Soundwave heard Strikewave say in the same ghostly voice. He then saw wave patterns of laughter go across Strikewave's visor, his spark beated fasted, his air filter fans kicking in from the scared stress he was going thru. That sweet giggle. That sweet giggle the human girl gave off in his dream. It scared Soundwave but also made his spark warm.

The giggling continued till what Soundwave thought he saw a flash, he was looking at the floor but he thought he was watching Strikewave, but the silent mech was not. He looked back at Strikewave, but the ghostly spartan was just gone…..No visible trace that he ever stood there.

Soundwave glanced to the side and saw the gold locket still floating in the air, but appeared it was being held in a servo instead of hung by a digit. Before soundwave could control the situation, the giggling was heard over and over, repeating the same pattern of noises, the white wall lights of Soundwave's quarters began going off repeatedly, creating piercing clicks that hurt Soundwave's audios. The slender mech thrashed his helm around, trying to block the noises and lights, but he fell… He crashed to the ground only to watch and listen as the golden locket fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Soundwave felt his mind give and blacken as he thought he heard the shrieking of a human girl…a young girl, one who he knew. Soundwave gave to the blackness and passed to a stasis lock to let his mind recover.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mech from Pitt

**Chapter 8:** The Mech from Pitt.

Katherine had been released from Jasper Central Hospital just a few short weeks ago; her body and mind were still in the dreadful process of recovering from the Decepticon onslaught she had gone thru. Sure, Katherine had returned to her peppy lifestyle at school with her friends, though Sam and Jessica had their minds wiped from the memories of being kidnapped, a reason agent Fowler wouldn't tell her. But she was happy with her new friends, The Autobots. It had greatly surprised her when she found out Miko was partners with these giant robots, but that didn't bother Katie much. Much to Katie's surprise, Optimus had made Smokescreen Katie's partner, because of the friendship that had grown between them over the last couple weeks.

Katie and Miko rode in Bulkhead as they set out for a weekly night patrol, Katie watched as the dark ground whizzed by while Bulkhead drove, the ground shined with the damp pebbles and reeds from the thunder storm hours earlier, though some rain still danced across bulkheads windows. Katie could just barely hear the irritating slash music emitting from Miko's ear buds. She though Miko might go deaf someday if she kept listening to music that loud but miko doesn't listen to her much.

She watches as Bulkhead pulls over and drives off road to the murky ground, Katie unbuckles herself and climbs out of Bulkhead, trying not to slip. Rocks and large boulders dot the area, small sand finches and geckos roamed amongst the pebbles and foliage, hopping for insects, a light wind blew that gave a low whistle in the long distance. She heard footsteps as Miko ran over to her.

"_Hey!"_ She heard Miko's peppy voice. "_You ready for your first action packed mission with me and Bulk?!"_ She watched as Miko imaginarily pretended to punch the air, as if she was punching a bad guy.

"_You two."_ Katie saw Bulkhead take out a scanner and turn towards them both. "_Stay here and stay quite. I'm going to go search for the red energon deposit in some of these outcrops."_ Katie saw Bulkhead glance at Miko. "_Miko…. Stay here with Katie, if cons are around she can protect you."_

"_aaauuhhh….."_ Katie heard Miko's whine like a dis satisfied kid and she couldn't help but chuckle at Miko. "Stay here." Katie watched as Bulkhead gave Miko a stern look and then walked away, the metal clang of his pedes on the ground slowly dying off.

"_So uhhhh…..Miko what do you want to do?"_

"_uugghhh…. I usually follow Bulkhead but he seems really…."_

"_Really?-"_

"_uumm…He seems serious this time….It could be that his foot still hurts or something…"_ She saw Miko rub the back of her head with a few fingers.

_"I thought Ratchet fixed Bulkhead's foot?"_

_"He worked on it but 'time heals all wounds' as Jack's mom would say. But I wasn't sure if that applied to robots._" Miko chuckles weakly.

"_Hey!"_ Miko seemed to suddenly get excited or overly hyper at least that's what Katie thought. "_Why don't we test out your sweet powers while Bulk gets the Energon?!_"

She smiled a bit, feeling her right hand transform to its robotic form, she could feel the intense power emitting from her hand. "_I think that would be a little dangerous Miko….But alright."_

"_Sweet! Let's blast some rocks to Tokyo!"_ She watched as Miko hid behind a large boulder and took out her cellphone, more likely going to record a video or take a picture.

Katie looked around for a ideal rock but couldn't see any that looked lile it deserved to be blown to pieces. She shrugged and thought Miko's idea was still a bit too dangerous but she picked a boulder to shoot.

Katie firmly planted her feet on the ground and breathed in deeply, she lifted her right hand and it finished its transformation, fully going into its robotic form. Her eyes and right hand began glowing a bright blue, her blonde hair begin to lift as if it was pulsed with static.

"_whhooaa…"_ Katie could hear Miko's amazed expressionate voice but tried to focus on the boulder. Her eyes glowed with the cybernetic power and unknowingly to her, the sky began to darken and the ground began to change. Katie gasped as a sudden blast shot from her hand and at the boulder; she got harsh recoil but managed to stay on her feet. The blast struck the boulder and shattered it to bits, leaving nothing behind but dust.

"_That was amazing! Go again_!" Katherine heard Miko yell, hearing the excitement in her voice and the shutter clicks of her cellphone's camera.

"Alright" Katie gave a simple reply and glanced around for a second boulder to blow up. She spotted one and felt her hand charge with cybernetic power, another blast shot from her hand and blew a hole straight thru the rock.

"_Wow! It didn't explode which was weird….but you blew a hole in it!"_

Katie felt her power beginning to fade from her body, her hand went back to its normal form, and she felt the cold sensation of power drain from her eyes. "_Yeah…..Maybe I wasn't at full power or something._"

"_I guess…..or maybe you're just tired. You were asleep on the drive here. But come on! Let's go bash that huge rock other there!"_ She saw Miko point at a huge boulder with many juts of rock gorging out the top and sides, like it was multiply rocks smashed into one. "_Looks good Miko."_

Katie made her way to the boulder with Miko trailing behind, though they made it there in a short time Katie thought it should have taken longer.

Katie felt her power come back to her body, her hand transforming back to a robotic state. She held her hand up and felt her power increase in her blood. Sudden recoil struck her when another blast shot from her hand and blasted a chunk of rock from the boulder revealing an unfamiliar purple shard. Katie's eyes and hand returned to normal as she heard Miko scream. "_Dark Energon!"_

"_wha-…..What?!"_ Thunder ruptured thru the sky, lighting cackling and shooting down all around both the girls, Katie began to shiver for she feared thunder. The ground changed below them; changing from pale sand to red and brown dusty clay, the air thickened with dust and some of the boulders began to disappear without reason.

Katie sensed Miko's fear and she held her hands over her ears to avoid hearing the ear piercing screaming.

"_What's happening?! Where are we?! Bulkhead! Bulkhead!"_

"_Miko! Calm dow-"_

"_**Hello, hello, hello~"**_

A long and evil voice was heard, it was shallow and grave, that of a greedy man who would kill for power and wealth. It made Katie's bones feel hollow inside, like she was too weak to understand the voice she had just heard. She looked at Miko, seeing the horrified and confused look on her friend's face.

Out of the midst and confusion, a room, more like a dark cave, started to conform around them, a huge cave with horribly grieving statues of metal creatures and metal beast stood perched on pedestals from the walls and ground, stalagmites hung from the ceiling though Katie couldn't define what they could be made out of.

Katie saw Miko suddenly jerk her head in a direction behind Katie, a shocked look came upon her friend's face. Taking the risk, Katie turned her head to see what it was.

A huge, evil and deathly looking throne stood before them, that of a king's throne, an evil king. Katie saw it was crafted out of dark wood and laced with red velvet, decorated it what appeared to be human skulls, torn black fabric and hideous statues of horrid beast. A Cybertronian one whom looked very similar to the Decepticon Soundwave sat in it. But he was much larger he was white and vibrant like a ghost and he gave off a dark aura, one Katie did not like. The most intriguing thing was his head and facial features, his whole head was on fire and his metal face seemed to be floating in the red and orange flames where his neck would be. His optics were a deep rich blue with blue flames streaming out of the corners and a soulless white pupil dead center, deep gray lips in the form smirk was plastered across his face. To Katie the only thing she saw was an unknown hint of death.

"_Welcome….."_ Katherine watches as the gigantic ghostly robot rise from his throne and make his way closer to the girls. Katie felt Miko run behind her and she could feel every foot step the robot took on the hard deathly floor.

Katherine could see the sly smile on the robot's face, but watched as it changed to confused anger and began looking around. "_There were two of you…where is the other female?" _Katie thought the robot being might be a bit blind because anyone else could be able to tell Miko was hiding behind her._  
_

"_What do you want with her? Where are we?!"_ Katie tried her best to appear defensive, she knew she took a big risk by acting aggressive towards the gigantic being, but she had to protect miko.

She watched as the robot's face turned to an evil smile. "_Well well…..A little human who actual stood up to me, not to mention one who looks like a little weak flesh bag."_

Katherine felt the blood in her veins begin to burn with anger and pain; she hated being called small or weak, it reminded her of how her father treated her every day of her miserable life. she could feel her hands begin to change form, her hair began to rise due to the static pulse and her eyes glowed a vibrant blue.

"_Gotcha….."_ Katie yelped in pain, feeling her power drained away as she felt a large hand suddenly grab her body and begin to crush her in its grasp. "_Aagghhh! Let me go!"_ To Katie it felt like she was being squeezed and she began to feel her rib cage begin to collapse. " _Very well…" She heard the death filled voice come from the robot.  
_

It was a few seconds before Katie landed on the ground hard, skidding to a stop at the foot of the throne, injured but alive. Katherine knew the ghost robot had throne her across the room. She tried desperatly to sit up but quickly threw her hand to her side, only to be followed by a surge of harsh stinging pain. "_aaggh! What the hell?!...aauugghh_!" The pain was unbearable but she had to stay strong.

"_Katie! Help!"_ Katie heard Miko scream in terror and she looked up to see the ghostly robot bending over Miko in a predator like stance, several white tentacle like appendages writhing out of his back, going to grab Miko.

"_Hey! Leave her…alone!"_ Katherine stood up strongly, her heart racing so fast she felt the beat in her veins. A sudden power enveloped around her body, her hands robotic, hair rising and eyes a soul seeking blue.

Katherine felt a rush as she began running at the robot, so fast she looked like a bright blue figure rushing thru the air. She jumped and launched up at the robot's back, hitting his back armor plating, sending him flying at one of the throne room walls, only to fall down with a loud metal bang.

Katie landed on her feet in a fight position, her heart still racing but steadily calming down. She heard Miko yell but couldn't make out what her friend was saying. She finally felt her heart relax and her breathing return to normal, her power draining once more. "_Katie!"_ She felt Miko rush over beside her. "_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes….I'm fine Miko…but are you?"_ Katherine looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"_Yeah…thanks for saving my can back there…."_ Miko seemed to rub her arms in embarrassment.

"_Yeah I know…I'm just glad I killed that robot….I think…"_ Katie thought the robot was dead, the kick she did was incredibly strong. But then again, nothing his size could perish by such an attack.

Just then a devilishly evil cackle spiked thru the air as both girls looked towards the robot, currently holding his hand over his chest whilst lying on the ground. "_Oh I knew it! I knew it! I knew you would be strong little Katherine...and by the way._" Katie watched as the ghostly being stood up on his pedes, his digits on his servos extended with claws, and a insane smile on his face but she was even more frightened that he knew her full name. "_You can't vanquish __**Strikey**__ that easily!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to Pitt

**Chapter 9: **Welcome to Pitt.

"_Oh but you tried little Katherine…you tried very hard on such a pitiful attack. I'd have thought you'd have learned more by now…" _ Katherine could still see the sly smirk on his face and could hear the evil ambitions in the robots voice and didn't like it, not one bit

"Katie-…"

"Miko-….stay behind me….." Katie glared up at the ghostly being who calls himself '_**Strikey**_', seeing the smirk on his face as he looked down at the girls_**. **_. "-**Who is this guy? And what is he talking about? He must be confusing me for someone else, he does have bad eye sight after all…**-" Katie thought to herself, her heart still raced and she guessed more near death action was close, so she remained on high alert, still very wary of the giant robot.

"_My my…..two delicate little girls….all lost and alone in the Pitt! I wonder what you two could have possibly done to get sent here….how delectable…" _Katherine could sense the treachery in the robot's voice, seeing his optics look down at them like they were his prey. She could just feel Miko shivering in fear.

"_We weren't sent here. I blew up a boulder that had dark energon in it and suddenly we're here…._"

"_Ah I see….Well let me properly introduce myself~!" _

She watched as the robot held his right hand out to the side, smoke started to drain from the walls and form into a pole shape in the robots hand. A long silver blade formed at the top, the smoke formed into a long black scythe, the pole itself had scribes of strange symbols and pictures, a language of some sort. The blade head was decorated with broken and shattered human skulls.

"_I am __**Strikewave**__, reaper of Cybertronian souls, God of Cybertron's hell! Welcome to __**Pitt**__!" _ Katherine watched in horror as Strikewave stabbed his giant dark scythe into the ground, only to cause chaos.

The black ground began to crack where Strikewave struck it, the cracks gleamed with fiery red as if lava was beneath them. The walls of the throne room began to collapse down, revealing the ash filled skies, and even darker clouds loomed over head. Lightning struck down as if by command, canyons and mountain sides made of deep black rock, spewing with molten lava and melted metal covered the land, robotic beings worked the land, some throwing their servos to the ground and tossing rocks here and there, some hulking robots flying in jet form across the sky, carrying carts of rock it seemed.

There was nowhere to hind, nowhere to run, if Strikewave attacked them, Katherine would have to use her powers and fight back.

"_Glorious isn't it?_" Katie had seen the robot turn around to gaze upon his domain but still kept an eye on him.

"_Miko when I say run, we run….. Got it?_"

"_No way! We can take him!_"

"_Miko! We __**have **__to run!" _

Despite her friend's objections, Katie grabbed her hand and began running, trying to get as far away from Strikewave as humanly possible. To her relief, Miko then ran with her, keeping the pace.

-Strikewave's POV-

Strikewave looked out to Pitt, seeing the rotted cybertronian corpses work and mine for him. He smirked as he heard their screams of torture and pain, their souls weeping to be free.

"-**So sad it's mainly Decepticon Sparks who mine here…..I wouldn't mind Autobot slaves…..though I just got one a few months ago…-" ** He looked to the left at a barren red Autobot warrior, his whole body was tainted with ash and energon. "_Hehehe…..Poor malcontent Autobot….and he had such a good life….too bad Starscream punctured his spark! That Arcee was so spark broken…Now where was I?..." _

He turned around to look back at the girls, only to see them begin to flee away from him. "Well….Always good to get a little fun in before dinner…" Strikewave could feel his mouth water at the thought of dinner. Strikewave's head flames grew even brighter, burning harsher. "_**Insecticons!**_ _Get them!"_

-Katie's POV-

"_**Insecticons!**_ _Get them!_" Katherine heard strikewave yell a command, probably one to some soldiers or something to catch them. She looked behind herself to see two huge lumbering insect like beast. The '_**Insecticons**_' he was talking about. They looked wild and hungry, their mouths drooling energon and liquid metal, a bright single visor eye lined their helms, their mandibles clicking and snapping as they galloped towards them. "-**I'm not sure if Strikewave is **_**actually**_** trying to kill us, but we need to get out of here before those things do!**-"

"Katie wait!"

Katherine comes to a sudden stop just nearly avoiding the edge of a steep cliff, the bottom could not been seen, only dark shrouds and smog lay amongst the grounds below. Her heart raced as she felt Miko grab her arm and pull her back from the edge.

Katherine tried to be calm, they could either jump and risk their lives or be torn to shreds by the Insecticons. She looked back behind her and could see the insect robots charge towards at them, gaining speed at every leap, kicking up rock and smoke with their clawed feet as they came.

But it was too late. The Insecticons tackled the girls over the dark cliff, falling with them at a horrible steep angle to the unknown depths below. Katherine held her own against the fall.

Katherine could see the bottom and saw it led to water not ground, she fell thru the water with a hard impact. Losing all sense of direction she tried to keep still but began to run out of air, she kicked her legs and made way up to the surface. She broke the surface of the murky water and spat out the silt tasting liquid, coughing harshly, trying to clear her throat of the tainted water. She looked around the surface of the water but could see no sign of Miko.

"_Miko! Miko! Miko where are you?!_" Katie took a deep breath and dove down back into the water, but when she tried to open her eyes and search for Miko, the water stung harshly. She gave up and retreated back to the surface, taking a deep breath as she came up. "-**This water is disgusting! I'd didn't imagine water being in the **_**Pitt**_**.-" **

Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw something gleams. She looked up and saw words written in white smoke in the sky. _**"…..do not fear Pitt…"**_ She watched as the words disappeared and more appeared in their place. _"….__**the robot devil is on your side…"**_ As she read the words out loud they again vanished and more words too their place. "_**You have a new friend." **_The words disappeared into the wind, no sign that they ever existed.

"_I have a new friend?" _ Katie shook her head in disbelief. "_Enough of this hell… I need to find Miko." _She looked around at the water, only to see an endless vast of tainted water, no land in sight.

"_Grab her!" _Katherine heard a deep raspy voice yell, she suddenly felt the back of her shirt being pulled and felt herself being lifted out of the water. "_Hey put me down!"_ She kicked her legs franticly, trying to get free. She felt hot breath against her neck.

Katherine suddenly grew tired, her eyes drooping slowly, she tried to fight going asleep but couldn't. The last thing she saw was one of the huge Insecticons holding Miko by her shirt in its jaws, seeing Miko was asleep. She knew the other Insecticon had her in his grasp. Before much time had passed Katie fell asleep in the monster's grasp.

"My lord we have retrieved them at your request." Katherine awoke to hear the voice of an Insecticon; she opened her eye slowly to a bright light, and sensed they were on land again. Katie felt something hard around her; she looked around and saw the Insecticon warrior was holding her in his hand. "-**These bugs have hands, I must be hallucinating. Aauuhhh…-" **She was dizzy and could feel a massive throbbing pain in her head.

"_Now Kickback, we must return the humans to Lord Strikewave." _Katherine could feel the drool from the Insecticon's mandibles drip down her neck as he spoke and held her by her shirt with his jaws. "_uughh…gross…"_

"_Hey Decepti-creeps! I've got a servo to pick with you!" _Katherine suddenly felt herself being jerked around. She didn't believe what she saw. An Autobot all in white and silver armor, with bright blue heavenly optics. His voice was deep and kind of gruffy, that of a risk taking warrior. He had a brave face, one of valor and determination; two silver bull horns were topped evenly on his helm, his body was stiff and strong, but of the greatest warrior you could ever imagine. A gold Autobot insignia placed in the center of his chest. "**-You have a new friend…This must be hime….-"** Katie thought.

"_Autobot scum!"_ The Insecticon holding Katie spoke with force and a threat. "_Your kind are forbidden in these lands!" _

"_Yeah, well, BigBot found out what that dead Con Strikewave was up too, and sent me in to wreck it….Now you Insecticons have two choices; give me the girls or I will beat your rotten souls to scrap! Like I did before…and I doubt your master would want his best warriors pounded by me again…" _Katherine saw the mystery Autobot smirk, as if he had just won a medal. "-**Who is this guy? And who is BigBot?-"**

"_Bombshell! This is the scrapped Autobot known as Cliffjumper! He is supposed to be working in the mines!"_ Katie could hear the Insecticon holding Miko screech to his partner. "-**So…. The guy holding me is Bombshell and the other one is Kickback…These creepy crawlies have names?**-"

"_Thundercracker was right. You bugs aren't very smart. I'm glad I conjured up that little illusion in the pits so Strikewave would think he had an Autobot spark. "_

"_No matter! Me and Kickback will tear you apart!"_

Katherine felt the Insecticon drop her and she fell to the ground, landing hard. "_Ow!_" She turned to look at Miko and saw her friend was unconscious. "_Miko!"_ She got up and rushed to her friend's side, trying to avoid shrapnel from the fighting robots. "_Miko!"_ Katie leaned down to shake her friend, but she wouldn't wake. "_Miko! Miko wake up!"_ Katherine could only hear her friend moan as if she were in a dream.

Katherine looked at the fighting robots, seeing them fight to the death, metal clashing and banging, ripping and being torn to shreds, made her body fill with unease that somehow neither she nor Miko would survive the event. "_We have to get out of here."_ Katie screamed as she saw a huge slab of metal fly at them. She shut her eyes and ducked next to the sleeping Miko, only to head a strange sound. She looked back up to see a blue semi-clear shield cover her and Miko. "-_**My powers…-" **_

- **Katherine suddenly got a strange vision come to her mind. A city, broken and desolate. Void of any life. It was an old city, one you might imagine in the early 1900's. Inside a standing building stood a golden robot. A beautiful golden femme leaned along the side of the building, watching silently. Her thin and graceful body gleamed, she appeared to be an Insecticon of some sort. **

**Out of the darkness came a darker robot, thin but strong. The decepticon Soundwave. His visor was down, his purple optics shined with the dim light. "**_**Scorpia…"**_** Katie watched as Soundwave turned his head to look at the golden femme. "**_**Yes father?"**_

"_**The humans are going to destroy themselves….this war will tear them apart….. World War 2 will not end without Cybertronian assistance…."**_

"_**Father…..If we interfere we may change the outcome of what happened…."**_

"_**If we do not interfere, your planet will fall into chaos."**__ -_

Katie was pulled from the vision suddenly, she felt hot under her clothes. She looked back at Miko to see her just coming awake. "_Katie…"_ She watched as her poor friend hacked up the dark water and heaved heavily. _"Miko how do you feel?"_

"_I feel fine, What's happened?"_

"_The Insecticons brought us here and that angelic robot came fight them."_

Katie was glad her friend was awake but she still had to get Miko out of there, or they could die. "Miko we'll be alright but we have to get out of here." Katie helped her friend up and get to her feet as the shield continued to protect them from debris. She started to walk away with Miko, hearing Cliffjumper struggle to fight the Insecticons.

"_Miko we have to…."_ Katie felt herself begin to lose conciseness, she felt all the energy she ever had suddenly deplete from her body. She lost her grip on Miko and fell, but instead of falling to the ground, she felt something warm like a tentacle catch her and begin to wrap around her body. She saw a different tentacle also snag up Miko and curl around her as well. "aauuhhhh…it hurts…." Her whole body ached in pain of the attacks, she just wanted to enter a never ending sleep.

"I know~" Katie recognized the deep raspy voice of Strikewave and thought he must have caught them finally in his grasp. "-**He's going to kill us….and steal us from the world….-"** Katie remembered the subtle message she had saw in the sky earlier that evening. "-**The robot devil is on your side…..-"**

Katherine passed out again, hearing screams of pain coming from Cliffjumper and the Insecticons. Slowly she fell into much needed sleep. She had hoped this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up at the Autobot base. But she felt the pain was all too real to be a nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown ancestry

Chapter 10:** Unknown Legacy. LpY937EsJ**

Katherine woke up several days later, still trapped in the ever unforgiving land of Pitt. She looked around, her vision blurry, but she felt something soft and cushiony beneath her. Her vision cleared and she found she was on a gray skull shaped bed. The bed sheets dark gray lined with silver and deep red stripes. The skull sockets were pillows and small steps that looked like teeth led from the bed to the floor. The bed seemed to be floating in the air on some kind of energy. "_hmm…Cool bed….surprisingly comfortable…" _

Katie became aware of her being and realized she was in her pink leopard pajamas. _"Now how'd I get put into this ?..."_

Katherine looked around the room she was in, she saw that is was a large hallway instead of a room. It was black and very similar to the halls of the Nemesis. Dark walls with purple and blue lights strone across the walls and ceilings.

"_Where in God's name am I?"_ She looked across the large room to see another bed in the shape of a purple guitar. Cat shaped pillows were on the bed and on the floor. The top sheet of the bed was half on the floor and half on the bed. The sheets were wrinkled and a black and purple guitar leaned on the side of the bed. _"__**-Miko must have been sleeping there. But where is Strikewave?... And Miko?**_-"

Katherine wrapped the skull blanket around her shoulders and back as she made her carefully down the teeth shaped steps. When she got to the bottom, she made her way to the large doorway that led into the large room.

Katie walked up to the large silver metal door and looked upon it. She saw the door had odd symbols scrawled in it. Similar to the ones on Strikewave's scythe. _"huh…"_ At the sound of her voice the door suddenly lifting up and going into the ceiling. She watched as dust fell of the door as it was retrieved to the ceiling.

Katie felt something move in her pocket, it moved around wildly and flew out. She saw it was the mysterious note she had found in a dream several weeks ago. Katie watched as it flew around in the air in front of her, colliding with the dust and slowly landing on the floor as the dust formed words around it in a circular shape.

"_My dearest Katherine, I have been sending you small notes to help you along this stage of your life. I know you must have been scared these past months. But you're strong and have good spirit; I know you can get thru it. But my child, you must remember this one little thing. '__**Happiness is the greatest power. Keep calm and it will light your path.' **_

_Now my dear I must go. I will see you soon." -Mother. _

"Mother?...What is going on?!" Katherine watched as white streams of smoke came from behind her and swirled around her and picked up the note, swinging the note around in a tornado. "Wait! Please stop!" She yelled as the small tornado carrying the note began spinning faster and flew down the hallway. Katie gasped and chased after it.

Katherine ran after it, only to run into a door at the other side of the hall. She hit her head on the door but managed to keep stable. "_oowww.."_

When Katherine came to she carefully stood back up and slugged the blanket back over her shoulders. She looked up at the door and saw words plaque on the surface of the door. "_Memory room…" _ Katie could sense the eeriness that came from the door, feeling going in would be a bad idea.

But she took a risk. Katie calmed down , feeling her heart beat begin to slow. Power returned to her limbs, feeling it flow thru her veins. She pressed her right hand to the large metal door and pushed hard, feeling it slowly creep open.

As she walked into the dark room, blue electric power sparked from her hands and shots to the walls and ceiling. Dim lights began to light up over individual pictures that were mounted on the wall. Katherine walks further into the room and to the first picture and looked up upon it.

She saw in the photo was a white robot, one who was all too familiar. "-**Strikewave…-"** She saw him bending over a beautiful Japanese woman who laid in a hospital bed. The woman appeared sick or in pain. "-**Curious…-"**

She continued on looking at the pictures. One showed Strikewave holding the woman in his arms but much smaller than his normal gigantic size, she was surprised to see the woman looked pregnant, and they both were smiling at each other.

A third picture showed Strikewave a little bigger than a human. He held a new born baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his servos. Words made of steel were mounted to the wall just below the picture frame. "_Emila Nakadi…."_ '**Nakadi**'. The name was all too much for her to handle. "Miko….Her mother-"

Katherine glanced up at all three photo's again, seeing how beautifully the lights above them made them appear to glow with life in the never ending darkness that was Strikewave's domain.

The thought of Miko having anything to do with Strikewave sent shivers down her spine. But she knew of course, that name couldn't be just coincidence.

"Figured it out yet?"

Katie's eyes widened when that evil voice broke the endless silence.

She turned around to see the giant Strikewave lean against the door frame, his arms were crossed in an obviously mad position. But one thing was off. As she glanced up at the giant ghostly robot she noticed his head and optics weren't on fire like she has come to know. Instead he looked more like Soundwave, but instead of glowing blue or purple, he shown a handsomely ghostly white, so much so that his optics glowed furiously, like a deep rich fire.

He looked at her sternly with great impulse she noticed and thought he mustn't be too happy with her in a seemingly private room.

"_Figured what out?"_

Katie saw as Strikewave scoffed at her, hearing the hoarseness of his voice mock her intelligence. _"You humans are dumber then you look! But I guess I shouldn't say that just yet." She heard him chuckle._

"_Miko's last name is Nakadi, Her mother's name is Emila…."_

"_And?-" She saw him send a cocky smirk her way._

_Katherine's eyes went wide with horror, for what she was about to say filled her with honest displeasure. She fell back to the floor, her backing hitting the ground roughly. "You're her…..her…"_

"_That's right. I'm Miko's Grandfather~!" _

And with that Katherine watched in horror as Strikewave seemed to change into some kind of wolf like robotic beast with firey blue eyes. She screamed as he galloped at her and then the world turned to a haunting black as soon as a huge metallic paw struck her body.

_**Authors note: Hey! What is up?! C: Hope you like this kind half revealing story so far. If you hadn't already guessed what was going on. X'D Anyways, I am going to continue the last chapter of this series in the 1**__**st**__** person pint of view with Katie. Since I'm better at that, then 3**__**rd**__** person point of view, like the last 10 chapters (including this one) were written in. So chapter 11 (The last of "**_New Spark"_**) will be up soon.**_

_**And the 2**__**nd**__** series of stories, using the same characters, will be called **_[drum roll] "New Legacy."


	11. Chapter 11: Untold

Katherine's body felt numb as she began to awaken from a deep sleep, she felt like her skin and body were frozen, she was too weak to neither move nor even budge just a little. Not even her eyes would open to seen the blue light, if there was any to be seen.

After some time, Katie managed to open her purple eyes. A blue liquid suddenly hit the surface of her eyes, forcing her to close them. She heard a high pitched hissing sound as she felt something cold and metallic latch onto her back. Right behind her heart.

A harsh pain struck her suddenly, the pain was so intense she thought she would have died. Her body froze and she couldn't move. Katie felt her body begin to change. But the pain was so intense she didn't even notice. Whatever was attached to her back was transforming her and she couldn't stop it….

Her bones slowly changed to metal. Her veins and nerves became cords and wires; her blood was replaced by energon. Her skin changed to metal plating. She screamed not being able to endure the broken pain that swelled her whole body. All she saw was darkness. But not all came with pain. Though her heart was now a spark, Katie felt at peace. A quite peace.

A clear cylinder shaped body chamber filled with energon had been in Strikewave's throne room, huge silver cords pumped a continuous stream of energon thru the chamber, supplying enough just to keep the being held inside alive.

Strikewave watched the chamber with worry; his helm shacked and quivered with fear. The fire was gone from his helm and optics, only leaving bare his gray and white body face.

"_Oh my indigent little girls…..Sad they had to go thru this painful process….I'm so sorry but it was the only way to let you stay with me…" _Strikewave spoke sadly as he sat in his throne, watching the chamber as it does its job.

_**In his lap slept a beautiful black, pink and purple femme Autobot. Her body was feminine but strong Like Arcee's but she had the helm of a Wave. **_

_**Four smooth dark purple and pink metal plates lined her face and streamed down past her shoulders to the center of her back. A silver wheel was placed in between her shoulder plates with the other one split in half and attached to her pedes, along with blades in her heels.**_

_**Her servos were dark purple and black with silver digits, a blade and blaster attached to them. Her hips and waist were smooth and delicate forming the perfect shape. Her visor faceplate was four pronged and had purple neon lights glowing on the sides. A shining red autobot insignia was situated in the middle of the femme's breast plate. **_

Strikewave began hear a soft quivering sound and he looked down at his lap to see the pretty femme shivering. Was she cold? Strikewave really couldn't tell. To find out; he gently grasped the bright femme in his left servo, holding her securely in his claws, careful not to scratch her. Immediately Strikewave, though dead, could feel the femme's body at 10 degrees Fahrenheit. Strikewave let some valves in his heating vents tighten, so that he would steadily grow warmer.

To his joy; Strikewave watched with glee as the beautiful femme began to awaken in his servos. Her optics lids rose to reveal dazzling blue optics with a white circle serving as the pupil. Strikewave chuckled when the femme gasped, looking up at him with fright.

"_You're….you're…"_

"_Ojīchan. Your ojīchan sweet sweet Miko."_

He frowned when she didn't seem to respond only rub her head and groan. "_Ojīchan?- Oww….my head hurts._"

"_I know."_ He said grimly. "_That's one of the side effects….."_

"_Side effects?"_ Miko looked back up at Strikewave with a puzzled face. Strikewave grabbed his visor from his throne side table and carefully inserted it into the ridges of his helm, it was sent power and slowly came on, the surface changing to that of a mirror. He looked down at the femme as her optics widened. Setting her back in his lap.

In the reflection Miko did not see herself. Only the reflection of a pretty femme autobot bounced off its surface. "What happened?-I'm one of you…" Her voice began to grow hoarse, siphoning down weakly in her vocals.

Strikewave shivered as he felt his granddaughter's clawed servos touch his helm ridges and grasp onto them gently. He watched as she stood up in his lap, drawing her face closer to his visor, trying to get a better look at herself.

He thought his little granddaughter was the most beautiful femme to ever exist. He sighed, hot air streamed from his vents. "_My my….What an angelic face plate…"_

"How did this happen?-How are we related?" Strikewave felt Miko release his face plate ridges from her claws.

He sighed, not exactly wanting to tell her the story but knowing it will get told sooner or later.

Strikewave removed his visor from his faceplate and looked at her sadly, seeing her frowning in return.

"Oh my sweet miko….I'll tell both of you when your friend wakes up…"

"_Friend?..."_ Miko looked puzzled and glanced around the throne room for a few seconds. She shook her helm, thinking of what he ment. "_Katie?"_

"_Yes….Katherine also needed to be-"_

Just then a loud high pitched beeping sound went off in the dark room for about a minute; it came from the chamber that contained Katherine. Miko's optics were wide as she saw the chamber begin to rock violently. "_What's happening?!"_

"Something's wrong! Guards!"

At his command; swirls of smoke began to drain from the walls and conform into five figures that surrounded that chamber, the figures changed into three vehicons soldiers and two Insecticon soldiers. All five looked like spark stricken warriors; evil, darkened and lifeless souls who only served their master. They lined up in front of the chamber with their blades and sharp appendages out, ready for sudden combat.

"_Katie!"_ Miko leaped from Strikewave's lap and landed on the hard marble flood with her pedes, trying to keep stable. The femme raced towards the chamber, desperate to reach her friend.

"_No!"_ Miko felt a hand snatch her up from the ground; she recognized the grasp of Strikewave and watched as the huge mech brought her back to him, safely placing her in his lap once again. "_You need to stay with me, Young femme." _Strikewave looked down at her strictly, his white optics burning into her like fire. "_Yes….Yes sir."_ Miko gulped sort of scared though she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

The chamber continued to thrash around violently, the cords pumping energon to the chamber began to pop off with extreme force spraying energon everywhere, twisting and curling around roughly, more energon pumping out and spewing on the walls.

"_Lord Strikewave!"_ A Jetticon came running from the hallway and entered the throne room, he was black and silver, his visor was orange along with several parts of his armor also seemed to be painted orange.

"_What?!"_ Strikewave growled at the Vehicon, he hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of anything important. Miko could feel him grip her body tightly; she struggled a little to breathe.

"_That chamber is going to blow my lord!"_

"_What? That's not possible! Crusher! Shut off the transformation energon_!" Strikewave loosed his grip on Miko but then placed her on his left shoulder as he looked at the thrashing chamber. The more the chamber shook the more nervous he grew. The process was incomplete!

"_Thrasher!"_ Strikewave roared the Helicon's name into the dark sky only to have black smoke emit from the walls and morph into the form of a Helicon. "_Thrasher Helicon #29581 at your command sir!" _Though the Helicon was skinny he still showed signs of pure raw power, he bared a bright blue v shaped visor on his face.

Strikewave rose from his thrown and gently put Miko on the ground next to Thrasher. Miko made herself stable with the help of Thrasher helping her. "Things are about to get hectic…." There was a silver flash as Strikewave whipped two swords out of his wing blade servos, light from the throne room lights bounced off their smooth surface. "_Whoa…."_ Miko thought they were just awesome. "Thrasher protect Miko if things get worse."

Miko would have liked to help Strikewave if she could, she hated missing any sort of action. But despite this Thrasher was ordered to protect her from anything if things went wrong.

Strikewave looked on at the chamber as it shook violently; even he was starting to grow fearful of the situation. And when the second came he would have to take full control of it.

Energon blasted out of the chamber with a huge amount of force sending debris firing at Strikewave. Being a ghost nothing physical could harm him nor touch him unless he let it. Some debris flew at Miko but Thrasher whipped out his shield and blocked any from hitting her. At the exact second a slender and golden shining figure came flying out of the chamber and attacked the troops. Their helms were sliced off as a black liquid filled the floor of the throne room.

Strikewave snarled and growled something that Miko couldn't understand. Words, ancient words of a spell are what he drew. The bodies of the dismembered warriors slowly dissolved into the marble flooring.

_The figure was indeed Katherine, she was forever changed. _

_**She bore a striking resemblance to Airachnid. Her helm was very similar but was a deep gold color instead of black. A spider like pincer mouth was at the top of her helm placed behind her spiked helm crest. Her faceplate was a very light silver with dark gray lips and two pupil less purple optics were at the top with a green gem mounted on her forehead. **_

_**Her servos were slender, gold and silver plated with poison tipped spikes wedging towards her like a knife, digits sharp and silver with the appearance of claws. A large glowing circle was situated in the middle of her palms, indicating the ability to shoot webs or acid. She had a heavily armored breast plate and chest that appear to form the cock pit of a helicopter but still showed a feminine physique. A red Decepticon insignia was on her neck just above her chest. **_

_**Her hips were appeared to be made of six scorpion legs folded into each other, small but still very fragile and feminine like. Her pedes were thin but strong on golden heel like feet. Helicopter blades were mounted to her back and were collapsed together in a sheath.**_

_**But the most striking feature about her was a huge scorpion like tail that had grown from her, but instead of having one stinger, her's had three. Two on the side and another was between them and rose just a little higher. The bulbs were large and seemed to be filled with a toxic liquid.**_

"_Katherine,_ _your Transformation is incomplete! Your mind is not yet stable enough to emerge from stasis! Follow my instructions carefully and you'll be able to return home to your parents and still retain your __**human**__ mind_."

He received no response from the now robotic Katherine. She stood there not even facing Strikewave, yet she bore two small combat blades on the sides of her servos. Some kind of back thick liquid was dripping from them, making small puddles on the floor.

This came as a surprise to Strikewave, only he was able to harm his warriors, yet this femme had. "_Impossible, how did you-"_

"Nothing is Impossible….Strikewave."

Strikewave watched as Katherine flipped the blades back into the sheaths in her servos and turned around to look at him, she appeared calm like her mind wasn't corrupted. But Strikewave knew something was off.

"uurrgghh…I had hoped to have some fun….oh well…." He growled as his swords reverted back into his wing blade servos, he was highly annoyed.

"I know who you are Strikewave….I know what you do and how you do it."

"Yes. This world told you it while you both were in comas….." He looked up at the stars of the dark sky, he seemed confused and dazed.

Katie was dumbfounded. What coma? She and Miko had been entirely aware of their presence in The Pitt. They know he and his goons attacked them several times. Though she passed out many times, Katherine knew it was only for a few short hours.

"Now. Its time I told you both the truth-"

"_What truth?! There's only one truth to be told! The truth is your nothing but a __**monster**__! I've known who you were since I first came here. A damn voice speaks to me in my head. Telling me things I should have never known…."_

Strikewave's optics were wide as he heard the mortal femme talk. It was so disrespectful he almost mistook it for a challenge.

"…_.At least I know what you used to be. I know who these skulls are and why they are here…."_

She gestured to the many skulls that decorated Strikewave's throne and the pillars.

"_You took them…."_


	12. Author's Tidbits

Tidbits.

The spinoff is called _Queen's Era. _

I began writing this story 7/19/2011. Three days after "Rock bottom" premiered.

Here some good tidbits for yall. The story originally started with Starscream joining the autobots and making his own team with Knock Out's sister Blackbeam. Later when he made a base out of an old ship he heard of Knock Out and some Vehicons kidnapping Katherine, Jessica, Samantha and Miko. They rescued and later became a part of Screamer's crew, along with many other characters from other random TF cartoons. Megatron hears that Katie was the strongest of the humans and orders Soundwave to kidnap her. Afterwards Soundwave bonds with her and takes care of her as she is trained to be a Decepticon. Starscream regrets his decision and returns to be with Katie again. But before Katherine meets Raven and Airados when Starscream tries to get her back, Katherine turns herself cybertronian, with many crazy super powers. Meanwhile, Miko, Jack and Raff find a haunted mansion filled with bones, newspapers and dead cybertronians, there Miko gets sucked into a world full of terror cons. She later meets Strikewave who is her guardian; he was forced to protect her because he was cursed by an ancient Japanese king.

Hint: Airados may enter the story sometime in _Queen's Era. _

So I began writing this when I actual knew barly any about TF. Then I was just buying toys and watching TV. So I waited over a year and learned a scrap ton more about TF and then _A new Spark_ happened.

XD so there.


End file.
